This invention relates to adaptors and integrated circuit (IC) sockets for intercoupling electrical circuit components and terminals for mechanical and electrical connection to external components, such as those on a printed circuit (PC) or wire wrap board.
Adaptors and IC sockets are described in Advanced Interconnections Catalog No. 7 (available from 5 Energy Way, West Warwick, RI 02893). In general, they consist of a glass epoxy frame having pins which are used to electrically connect a PC board with an IC or other electrical component. They can be used as high density sockets, single-in line or dual-in line sockets, decoupling capacitor sockets, hybrid socket and board connectors, pin grid array sockets, and as J lead, gull wing and leadless adaptors and sockets.
In general, the adaptors and IC sockets are manufactured by PC fabrication. Briefly, a glass epoxy laminate having copper on both sides is drilled to produce holes for pins, and then photo etched to produce the desired circuitry. Copper is then plated through the holes to provide electrical connection for the pins. Metal, such as tin or gold, is then plated on top of the etched copper to enhance its soldering properties. A single adaptor is then routed from the laminate and pins mechanically positioned in the holes.
A preliminary novelty search of classes 339/17CF, 176M, 176MF, and 176MP, in U.S. patents, uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,965, 4,504,105, 4,560,216, 4,278,311, 4,381,131, 4,379,139, and 4,614,384. None discloses the concept of a molded in lead frame as described and claimed below.